fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Ivaciano/Mel
Mel Mel '''(dokładniej to '''Melanie Adrianna Steelyn) to 13-letnia klacz jednorożca, która wielbi zapach benzyny oraz smak musztardy i kawy. Nie wyróżnia się ona czymś specjalnym na tle innych kucyków. Mieszkanka Ponyville. Hodowczyni Połykacza Niemca oraz Krowokwiata z The Sims 2. Ponysona użytkowniczki Ivaciano. Realistka/pesymistka. Jest wolontariuszką w Klubie Pomocnego Kucyka. Fanka RusPol oraz SuFin z anime "Hetalia"Bo tak ;-;. Pomogła również odnaleźć Alasce jej gacie i dostała za to order uśmiechu. Długa historia z czatu wzięta.....Nie pytać o co dokładnie chodzi, oki? XD Powstanie 'Princess Tarrot' Na samiutkim początku powstała klacz alikorna, niezbyt była oryginalna. Posiadała kolory księżniczki Luny, a oczy były białe. Grzywa przypominała grzywę Fluttershy z odcinka "W zielonym Ci nie do twarzy", a ogon miała o designie Carrot Top. Alikorn był zwany: Princess Tarrot. To nie była ponysona autorki, ona po prostu chciała mieć fajnego kuca do tworzenia. Ten pomysł utrzymał się z jakiś miesiąc. Bubbly Honey Następnie miał to być kucyk ziemny o złotawej sierści, brązowych włosach o designie Rarity i czarnych okularach przeciwsłonecznych o imieniu Bubbly Honey (z ang. Bubbly- szamponszampan Honey-miód), jednak i "to" nie przypadło autorce do gustu. 'Kitelli' Po dłuższym czasie Dokładniej nie pamiętam kiedy to było, więc przepraszam xdpostanowiła powrócić do planu wyglądu swej ponifikacji. Stworzyła więc pegazicę o turkusowej sierści, ciemnych-blond włosach, okularach z fioletową oprawką, która nazywała się Kitelli, ale stwierdziła, że przypominała przeróbkę jednej z klaczy, które są na tej wikii, więc i z tego planu zrezygnowała. 'Ivac' 8 kwietnia tego roku autorkę znów natchnęło do stworzenia "siebie jako kucyka". Zrobiła klacz jednorożca w Pony Creatorze z nudów, która miała szarą sierść, stalowe włosy, czarny pyszczek i zielono-szare oczy. Postanowiła, że właśnie ten kucyk będzie jej ponysona. Usunęła czarny kolor pyszczka, bo nie podobał się jej, dodała kilka dodatków oraz zmieniła kolory sierści, grzywy i nieco wygląd tej postaci. Po tej małej przemianie kucyk wyglądał tak: Miał białe włosy związane w dwa kucyki, ciemno-szarą sierść oraz fioletowe oczy o designie Pinkie Pie. Jej znaczkiem była czarna urna pogrzebowa z białym krzyżem na środku. 'Mel (Dawniej Terasmiekka)' 31 maja użytkowniczka ponownie dostała oświecenia na pomysł ponysony. Stwierdziła, że spróbuje "sponifikować" swój własny wygląd. Ponownie zmieniła wygląd oraz imię ponysony. Tym razem był bardziej podobny do realnego wyglądu autorki. Ivaciano nadała klaczy imię Terasmiekka Teraz miękka XD, które z języka fińskiego oznaczało miecz stalowy. lecz i to imię się jej nie spodobało. W chwili obecnej nazywa się Melanie, jednak autorka używa skrótu Mel. Przezwiska Te które lubi: Melly Ada Koteł Bernardyn Feli Roma Yvaczjano Wuoch Puszek Mela KonstantynopolitańczykowianeczkaDark to wymyślił xd Samuel Te których nie lubi, wręcz nienawidzi:lepiej, żebyś nie mówił/a tak na mnie, bo inaczej to się źle dla Ciebie skończy >:C Adziora Adunia Adusia Beksa Aducha Grubas Wygląd 'Stary wygląd' 'Sierść' Jej sierść jest miękka w dotyku o kolorze brzoskwiniowym. Czasami można ujrzeć strupy, siniaki, gdyż klacz często się o coś potyka lub kaleczy. W okolicach lewego kopytka przecina się pozioma blizna. Kiedyś miała kolor stalowy, lecz została zmieniona z tego względu, że nie pasowała do koloru grzywy kucyka. 'Grzywa' Jej grzywa sięga do piersi, kręcona i dość gęsta. Ma ona kolor ciemnego-blondu. Klaczka myje grzywę co 2 lub 4 dni. Ze względu na dojrzewanie, bardzo ona się szybko przetłuszczaNiestety ;-;. Czasem grzywka opada jej na jedno oko. 'Ogon' Ogon Jej ogon jest bardziej poczochrany i skręcony niż grzywa. Również ma tą samą barwę co grzywa. 'Oczy' Ma ona duże, zielono-szare oczy o designie Twilight Sparkle z sześcioma rzęsami. Dużo kucyków, w tym sama Mela, jednak nie potrafi powiedzieć jaki to dokładnie kolor. Sylwetka Jest klaczą o średnim wzroście oraz prawidłowej jak na jej wzrost wadze. W młodszych latach towarzyszyła jej niewielka otyłość. 'Akcesoria' Nosi fioletowo-fiołkowe okulary. Na jej lewym przednim kopytku widnieje blizna. 'Znaczek' Znaczek Mel to biała głowa kota. 'Magia' Magia jest koloru ciemno-zielonego tak samo, jak jej oczy. 'Nowy wygląd' 'Grzywa' Grzywa jest nieco bardziej zadbana niż w starym wyglądzie, jednak wciąż jest kręcona. Ze względu na długie włosy, które przeszkadzają klaczy niektórych czynnościach są związywane w kucyk jasno-różową gumką do włosów. Mel twierdzi, iż w przeciwieństwie do większości klaczy nie ma ładnej grzywy...Tylko siano. Od czasu do czasu odstaje jej loczek...Ale to tylko wtedy, gdy nie chce jej się dokładnie czesać włosów i po prostu robi to "na szybko". Najgorsze w nich jest to, że często robią jej się kołtuny. Kiedyś Mel miała takie kołtuny, że dosłownie dredy przypominały. 'Ogon' Jest nieco cieńszy, lecz nadal, tak samo, jak włosy, ciągle skręcony. Sama klacz uważa, iż wygląda, jak ośmiornica. Na ogonie również odstaje loczek. W przeciwieństwie do grzywy kucyk nie musi się z nim męczyć podczas czesania. 'Sierść' Nic się nie zmieniła. Miękka w kolorze brzoskwiniowym. 'Oczy' Są one w kolorze butelkowej-zieleni Tak, jak niektóre butelki od piwa xd, o designie Zecory z jedną, gęstą rzęsą. Dokładniej nie wiem jak to nazwać ;-; 'Akcesoria' Nosi okulary o czarno-białej oprawce. Na szyi ma niebieską chustę z konstelacją Wielkiego Wozu. Nie mam niestety w realu takiej chusty ;-;-; 'Kryształowa' Jako kryształowy kucyk ma włosy związane w gruby warkocz czerwoną wstążką. Nie posiada wtedy swojej blizny. Jej oczy mają szmaragdowy kolor. Ogon nie jest już taki poskręcany, lecz ma design Bon-Bon i posiada srebrne pasemka. 'Equestria Girls' Jest dziewczyną o średnim wzroście (około 157 cm) o długich rozpuszczonych, ciemnych-blond włosach. Ma czerwoną koszulkę w chabry, która jest zakryta szarą bluzą z kolorowymi napisami oraz rysunkową głową kotka. Nosi granatowe spodnie jeansowe o biało-niebieskich łatach. Zakłada do tego białe skarpetki stopki i czarne buty za kostkę ze złotymi ćwiekami. Na jej lewej ręce ma bliznę. Ma również okulary o fioletowo-fiołkowych oprawkach. 'Drugi wygląd w EG' Nosi jasno-lawendową bluzkę na ramiączka, do której jest przytwierdzona fioletowa kokardka. Ma też we włosach wpięta spinkę w kształcie białej główki kota. Oprawki jej okularów są czarno-białe. Włosy związane w kucyk. Ma krótkie jasno-niebiesko-szare spodenki. Oczy mają kształt migdała. 'Wielka Gala Grand Galopu'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teeT3PlWd7M&feature=kp hyhy xd Na galę zakłada czarną sukienkę w białe kropki, złote buty typu baletki. Grzywę upina w koczek, jednak zostawia dwa pasma włosów. 'Jako kucyk morski' Jej grzywa i ogon są lekko falowane z bursztynowymi pasemkami. Oczy są koloru morskiego. Posiada też syreni ogon w kolorze jasno-niebieskim. Do grzywy ma przypiętą blado-różową rozgwiazdę. Tę formę opanowała w wieku 4 lat, kiedy to po raz pierwszy mogła się kąpać w morzu. Przemienia się w morskiego kucyka tylko wtedy, gdy woda będzie sięgać przynajmniej do jej brzucha. Głos Ma normalny głos, nie za niski i nie za wysoki. Jednak z wiekiem jej głos robi się niestety coraz niższy i brzydszy. Od czasu do czasu lubi dla zabawy zmieniać tonacje swojego głosu. Od niskich po wysokie, od zimnych po ciepłe. Charakter 'Zalety' 'Pomocna' Klacz jest bardzo pomocna. Z chęcią pomaga rodzicom i swoim przyjaciołom i znajomym. Nieważne w czym masz problem, to ona i tak ci pomoże. 'Posłuszna' Gdy ktoś ją prosi by coś zrobiła, to ona i tak się zgodzi. Jest posłuszna niczym pies swojemu panu/pani.Ale nie wykonam poleceń typu aport!, siad!, leżeć! itp. ;-;, nie nie ;-;-; 'Miła i tolerancyjna' Jest miła w stosunku do dorosłych, rodziny, znajomych. Nawet kucykowi, którego pierwszy raz widzi w życiu powie "Dzień dobry/Dobry wieczór". Zaakceptuje każdego kuca, nawet jeżeli jest obcokrajowcem lub innej orientacji seksualnej czy okropnym egoistą myślącym tylko i wyłącznie o sobie uważającego, który jest chamski. 'Wrażliwa' Nie jest w stanie patrzeć jak jakakolwiek istota żywa cierpi. Potrafi się wzruszyć w pięknych lub smutnych momentach filmów/książek/własnych przeżyć. 'Współczująca' Współczuje każdemu kucykowi. Nie ważne czy zrobił on jej coś złego w przeszłości albo ona jemu i tak okaże wyrazy współczucia. 'Pomysłowa' Mel ma bardzo bujną wyobraźnię. Często ma natchnienia do tworzenia rysunków, opowiadań czy też wyczarowywania czegokolwiek. 'Intuicyjna' Potrafi dopasować szybko daną sytuację, problem. 'Wady' 'Wścibska' Jest baaardzo wścibska. Nie ważne czy to sprawa przyjaciół czy rodziny, ona to wszystko musi wiedzieć. Często z tego powodu kucyki mają do niej wielkie pretensje, że wcina się w nie swoje sprawy i wyganiają ją z rozmów, a nawet krzyczą.;________________________________________________________; Nic na to nie mogę poradzić Przewrażliwiona Z tego powodu nikt nigdzie mnie na pewno nie lubi...No przecież, płaczków nikt nie lubi c: Jest to jej najbardziej znienawidzona wada. Klacz potrafi płakać nawet z tego, że ktoś ją skrzyczy lub dostanie ocenę niedostateczną. Mel dużo by dała Bez skojarzeń >:c, by móc się pozbyć tej przeokropnej wady i zastąpić ją jakąś inną. 'Uparta' Kiedy coś chce, to ona nie odpuści. Dawniej była okropnie uparta, jednak z wiekiem jej to przechodziło. W przeciwieństwie do swojego młodszego rodzenstwa oraz rówieśników ona aż tak o cokolwiek się nie upiera. 'Zboczona' Prawie wszędzie doświadcza zboczonych skojarzeń. Czasami nawet dosłownie wszystko kojarzy jej się tylko z jednym. Z tego powodu czasami miewa zboczone sny, jednak to jej wymyślone postacie są głównymi postaciami w marzeniach sennych klaczy. Zdarzyło się również, że grała w ERP. 'Specyficzne poczucie humoru' Potrafi się śmiać z byle czego. Nie jest to szkodliwe, ale czasem denerwuje to jej znajomych oraz rodzinę. Ojciec uważa żartobliwe, iż jednorożka została opętana i dlatego się śmieje ze wszystkiego. 'Nieufna' Od szóstej klady stała się dość nieufna. Nie ma zaufania czasem nawet do rodziny, jednak takie sytuacje zdarzają się bardzo rzadko. 'Niezdecydowana' Jej wada numer jeden. Jak mówiła pewna reklama, "że życie to sztuka wyboru", to dla niej jest to całkowita prawda. Każda błahostka to dla niej trudny wybór do decyzji. Najgorzej jest kiedy ma coś kupić i nie może się zdecydować co. 'Pesymizm' Jest niestety pesymistką. Uważa, że nic nie potrafi i, że wszyscy zawsze będą lepsi od niej. Twierdzi nawet, zę jakby jej na tym świecie nie było, to byłoby o wiele lepiej. Przez bardzo długi czas nigdy taka nie była, lecz przez okropne zdarzenie w piątej klasie podstawówki taka się stała. 'Niecierpliwa' 'Historia' Narodziny Urodziła się 20 marca o godzinie 17:45 Pewnie było brzydko na dworzu , ale co tam, słoneczko i tak wyjdzie ;-; w szpitalu w Ponyville. Urodziła się dwa dni przed terminem. Była zdrowym noworodkiem. Jej ojciec dowiedział się o porodzie w czasie, gdy on brał kąpiel. Nie płakała w czasie porodu, jednak zaczęła, gdy zabrano ją na przemycie z śluzu. 'Imię' Na początku miała mieć na imię Victoria albo Daria, jednak wszyscy domownicy stwierdzili, iż Victoria jest zbyt pospolitym imieniem, a drugie nie za bardzo się wszystkim podobało, więc dlatego nazwali ją Mel. Na drugie imię dali jej Adrianna. 'Czasy niemowlęce i poniemowlęce' Rodzina ją bardzo kochała. Wszyscy pomagali jej w nauce podstawowych rzeczy, które powinna umieć. W wieku tygodnia nauczyła się chodzić jak i czarować magią, która miała wtedy kolor blado-zielony. Rodzice często zabierali ją na wycieczki przez co uwielbia to do tej pory lubi. Co miesiąc jeździła do swojej ciotki, dziadka i babci, gdzie bardzo lubiła bawić się ze swoim ciotecznym bratem Patrickiem. Polubiła rysowanie. Z tego powodu mama kupiła jej kredki świecówki, którymi mała tworzyła różne "dzieła". Pewnego razu, gdy była w sypialni swoich rodziców narysowała na ścianie psa, który przypominał fokę.' ' Bardzo również lubiła jeść.Kiedyś nawet zjadła piasek i kamień. xd Akurat to mi nie zaszkodziło. 'Zapalenie pęcherza' Mama właśnie ją odbierała ze żłobka. Była wtedy zima. Gdy wróciły do domu, to mała Melly zaczęła dostawać dreszczy oraz drgawek w czasie załatwiania się. Jej matka się bardzo zaniepokoiła i postanowiła ją zabrać do pobliskiej przychodni. Będąc na miejscu obie zauważyły, że była długa kolejka. Było bardzo dużo matek z dziećmi w jej wieku. Pani lekarz właśnie miała przyjmować kolejnych pacjentów, jednak zobaczyła, że z klaczką jest bardzo źle. Z tego powodu zostały od razu przyjęte do gabinetu lekarki. Po zbadaniu małej okazało się, że cierpi ona zapalenie pęcherza moczowego. 'Syrenka' a tu akurat trochę zmyślam xd Kiedy miała cztery lata, to rodzice po raz pierwszy pozwolili się jej pokąpać w ciepłym morzu. Jeszcze przed pierwszą kąpielą została posmarowana emulsją do opalania dla źrebiąt. Po wysmarowaniu... < W ROZBUDOWIE> 'Przedszkole' Zapisano ją do publicznego wielorasowego przedszkola. Uczęszczała razem z przyjaciółkami ze żłobka: Alexandrą i Caroliną. Miała się ona tam dobrze, nie czuła się, jak piąte koło u wozu. Zawsze bawiła się z przyjaciółkami w różne zabawy np. w chowanego, berka lub dom. Czasem wybuchała płaczem, ponieważ ktoś jej zabrał ulubioną maskotkę delfinka. Gdy była w starszej grupie, to pomagała młodszym źrebakom w ubieraniu się. 'Najlepsze przyjęcie urodzinowe' Matka jej i Alexandry postanowiły urządzić dla młodych klaczek przyjęcie urodzinowe. Zostało ono zooragnizowane 7 kwietnia w parku rozrywki. Małe kucyki były z tego powodu podekscytowane. Zaprosiły na nie prawie wszystkie klaczki z ich grupy oraz kilka ogierków. Wszystkim w tym parku ledwo oczy z orbit nie wypadły. Było tam po prostu niesamowicie! Znajdowały się tam wielkie, długie zjeżdżalnie, basen z piłeczkami oraz większość atrakcji, które podnieciłyby 5-latka. W czasie, gdy zaczęto dawać źrebakom tort, to klaczki musiały dzielić specjalny fotel dla jubilata, ponieważ właściciele nie pomyśleli, że urodziny mogą obchodzić dwa kucyki. Pod koniec przyjęcia wręczono jubilatkom prezenty. 'Poznanie Aggie' Mel zaczęła chodzić do trzeciej grupy przedszkola. Nadal utrzymywała kontakt z swoimi przyjaciółkami. Jednak pewnego, słonecznego dnia, gdy siedziała przy ławeczce i bazgrała jakieś stworki, to obok niej usiadła pewna pegazica. Jednorożec od razu ją zauważył i zapytał jak ma na imię. -'Aggie'- odpowiedział pegaz ze smutkiem na twarzy. Tera zauważyła smutek klaczy i zapytała się też co się stało. Ta odpowiedziała jej, że nikt z nią się nie chce kolegować i, że wyganiano ją z zabaw, gdy ta chciała dołączyć. W tej samej chwili Aggie dołączyła się do rysowania. Klaczce zaczęło się nudzić, więc wzięła kolejną kartkę i zaczęła rysować jakiegoś kotka. Aggie również zaczęła rysować zwierze. Jednorożka wpadła na pomysł, by dorysowywać do obrazka kółeczka, a potem porównać kto ma więcej. Obie się świetnie bawiły, aż w końcu Tera się spytała czy mogłaby zostać jej przyjaciółką oraz przedstawić klaczce swoje koleżanki. Młodą pegazicę ogarnęło wielkie szczęście, zamilkła na chwilę, po czym odpowiedziała: Jasne! '''i poprosiła Melly o przedstawienie przyjaciółek. Po miesiącu czasu zaczęły się coraz lepiej dogadywać i bawić. Śmierć Bory' Klaczka posiadała dwie psiny: Bernardynkę-Borę oraz kundelkę-Elzę, które bardzo lubiła. Gdy te dwie suczki się kiedyś spotykały na podwórku, to niestety zaczęły się gryźć i szarpać, ponieważ każda była zazdrosna oto, która jest bardziej kochana. Mijały tak miesiące od ich bijatyki, aż w końcu jeden z domowników zauważył, że z Borą jest coś nie tak, a raczej z jej łapą. Pojechano wtedy do weterynarza, gdzie po badaniach stwierdzono u niej raka łapy, która została amputowana. Pies nadal się nie czuł dobrze, wręcz przeciwnie, było z nią coraz gorzej. Szybko się męczyła z powodu swojego cięzkiego ciała i braku jednej kończyny. Ojciec klaczy postanowił ją uśpić i zakopać w ogródku. Mały jednorożec się tym powodem załamał. Zmarła w wieku pięciu lat.Dlaczeeego? :c ' Matczyna bijatyka' Mama jednorożki zapisała ją na zajęcia taneczne. Dużo jej znajomych oprócz Aggie na nie uczęszczało. Nauczycielka uczyła różnych tanecznych ruchów młode przedszkolaki. Jednak coś było nie tak. W czasie gdy pani nie patrzyła na tańczące źrebięta, to pewna klacz kucyka ziemnego- Victoria deptała Mel po kopytkach dość mocno. Z tego powodu jednorożec poszedł na skargę do przedszkolanki, ponieważ nauczycielki tańca nie było. Vicky od razu została ostrzeżona przez panią, żeby nie robiła tego więcej. Ta się posłuchała, jednak w tajemnicy przed przedszkolanką nadal deptała Melę po kopytkach i to mocniej. Mała już tego nie wytrzymała i powiedziała to swojej matce. Gdy Monica odbierała kucyka z przedszkola i pomagała jej założyć buty, to zauważyła, że obok jest matka Victorii. Jednorożka od razu podeszła i zwróciła jej uwagę. Wtedy stało się coś czego by się nie spodziewał nikt. Matka jej rzuciła się na Monicę i zaczęła ją podduszaćbijo się ;-;. Jednorożec za pomocą magii odrzucił od siebie klaczę i zaczął ja dla swojej obrony targać za grzywę. Tamta jednak się nie poddała i kopnęła ją wtedy mocno w brzuch. Monica odepchnęła najsilniej jak potrafi ją w stronę akwarium, ale na całe szczęście się ono nie zbiło. Tydzień później obie matki spotkały się u dyrektorki przedszkola na omówieniu tego dziwnego zdarzenia. W czasie tej rozmowy okazało się, iż matka Melly była wtedy w ciąży i poroniła. Matka Vicky była bardzo zszokowana. Na jej twarzy można było zauważyć czyste przerażenie. Wystraszyła się, że to jest jej wina. Po rozmowie wszyscy się pogodzili i poszli w swoje strony. 'Zakończenie roku' Zakończenie wyglądało jak każde inne. Wszystkie źrebięta były odświętnie ubrane, była przemowa dyrektorki, dostano upominki w postaci globusów oraz zaśpiewano pieśń pożegnalną. Nie było to niezwykłe wydarzenie w jej życiu. 'Podstawówka 1-3' Klacz zaczęła do szkoły, która znajdowała się kilkaset metrów od przedszkola. Chodziła tam razem ze swoimi koleżankami i kolegami do klasy '''B'. Na rozpoczęciu pierwszej klasy podstawówki zauważyła wiele kucyków z innych przedszkoli, z którymi chciała się zapoznać. Poznała trzy sympatyczne źrebice: Constance, Julię i Paulinę, która jak zauważyła klacz płakała podczas rozpoczęcia podstawówki, jednak ją to tak nie przejmowało, najważniejsze by miała nowe znajomości. Oprócz kilku pochwał i uwag nic ciekawego się w tym okresie życia jednorożca nie działo. 'Śmierć Elzy'Nnnnnnopeeee Elsa from Frozen ;-; Poza tym żyła jeszcze zanim powstała "Kraina Lodu" Zaraz po powrocie z działki wujostwa, babcia, która zajmowała się suczką Elzą zawiadomiła ją i jej rodziców o zaginięciu ich psiny. Wszyscy byli tym powodem bardzo załamani, a zwłaszcza Tera. Przez tydzień czasu chodziła przygnębiona brakiem jakiegokolwiek zwierzęcia w domu''' ' 'Pusia' Gdy klacz zakończyła uroczystość rozpoczęcia 2 klasy podstawówki, jej mama postanowiła zrobić jej miłą niespodziankę. Kiedy weszły do domu, to młoda źrebica zauważyła w kuchni transporter dla zwierząt. Podeszła bliżej, by przyjżeć się jego zawartości. '-Ojejku! To kiciuś!!!'-zawołała zadowolona i otworzyła drzwiczki od transporteru, wypuszczając przy tym kotka, a raczej kotkę, która trzęsła się z zimna. Wzięła kicię na plecy i poszła razem z nią i swoją matką do pokoju, gdzie przyszykowały dla zwierzęcia posłanie, pokarm oraz wodę. '-Ale ona ma puszyste futerko, nazwijmy ją Pusia!'-młoda klacz krzyknęła radośnie. Monica zgodziła się na propozycję córki. Obecnie Pusia ma teraz 4 lata.Jak ten czas szybko leci ;w; 'Gabrielle' W drugiej klasie podstawówki do jej klasy doszła nowa uczennica, pegaz Gabrielle. Zaraz po zobaczeniu klaczy, ta szybko podbiegła, by móc się zapoznać z nowym kucykiem. Chwilę porozmawiały, aż w końcu młoda pegaziczka zaproponowała spotkanie w jej domu. Mel się zgodziła na propozycję Gabrielle. Pod koniec lekcji dwa kucyki poszły do świetlicy, gdzie zaczęły bawić się jakimiś klockami, rysować różne rzeczy. Robiły to przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu przyszła mama Gabi, która odebrała kucyki i zabrała do domu pegaza. W czasie wizyty u klaczy Tera poznała jej młodszą siostrę- Olivię, z którą Gabi nie miała najlepszych kontaktów, ale Melę to mało obchodziło. Jednorożka bawiła się w różne zabawy. Najczęściej był to "chowany", zabawy przeróżnymi figurkami zwierzątek oraz berek i gry na komputerze. Nie nudziło się im, nawet zaprosiły Olivię do wspólnej zabawy. Po wizycie w u Gabi, pegazica wręczyła jej paczuszkę żelek. Postanowiła też odprowadzić ją do domu. 'Klasa 4-6' 'Kolejna nowa uczennica' Po rozpoczęciu roku z klasy odeszła Julia, klacz kucyka ziemnego. Nikogo to nie przęjęło, jednak wszystkim pozostanie głęboko w pamięci, ponieważ była to dobra koleżanka. Okazało się, iż do ich klasy będzie uczęszczać nowa uczennica, Martha, klacz pegaza. Wszystkie kucyki uważały, że ona jest normalna i będzie wspaniale, jednak po kilku miesiącach można było powiedzieć, że pozory mylą... Odkrycie prawdziwej złej tożsamości zdemaskowało się na dyskotece szkolnej dla kucyków z klas 4-6. Wszyscy się wspaniale bawili, jednak każdy wie, że wszystko co dobre zawsze musi się kończyć, prawda? Jednak wróćmy do rzeczy. W końcu Mela oraz kilka innych kucy, w tym Martha, się znudziło i postanowiło opuścić teren szkoły bez żadnych usprawiedliwień, które pozwoliłyby im iść z dyskoteki. Z nudów zaczęli spacerować po mieście, aż później jednorożec i jej koleżanki zorientowały się, że Martha, Monica, która była razem z nimi, i para ogierów zginęła. Postanowiły jej i znajomych szukać. Najgorsze dla było to, że miała poobcierane kopyta i nie tej mogła za bardzo biegać, co było potrzebne w tej sytuacji, więc szła starając się doganiać koleżanki. Gdy je dogoniła, spotkała je załamane i zmartwione wraz z ogierami. Postanowiła się zapytać co się stało. '-Martha wypaliła całą paczkę papierosów wraz z Thomasem, po czym zemdlała!!!O wow! Ale akcja!!!!1111 Melly, gdy dowiedziała się o tym, to była zaszokowana i zmartwiona. Przecież przez to mogło się Marcie coś złego stać. Po tym, zdarzeniu grupka udała się z powrotem do szkoły. Tam również czekała ich niemiła niespodzianka. Po wejściu do budynku kazano im iść do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Czekała tam ich wychowawczyni, która żądała wszelkich wyjaśnień w sprawie ucieczki oraz zagroziła punktami karnymi i nagannądum dum dum, co było najgorszą dla nich karą. Kucyki zaczęły przebłagiwać panią o to, by nie wstawiała danych rzeczy oraz wyjaśniali całą historię związaną z Marthą. Pani natychmiast zareagowała ze zdziwieniem oraz oszczędziła grupkę młodych kucyków. '''Wizyta w szpitalu W trakcie mycia kopytek, było to jeszcze przed Sylwestrem, zauważyła na lewym jakiś niepokojąco wyglądający guz. Natychmiast poszła do swojej matki i powiedziała jej o tym. Obie się zastanawiały bardzo długo co to jest, aż w końcu zapomniały. Na początku Nowego Roku, gdy klaczka wstała zrobiło jej się zimno i niedobrze. Postanowiła zmierzyć sobie temperaturę. Miała gorączkę, katar oraz ból gardła. Wraz z matką postanowiła iść do przychodni, gdy podczas drogi przypomniały sobie o tym guzie i postanowiły się zapytać lekarza czym to jest. Niestety nawet sam lekarz nie był w stanie powiedzieć co to i zaproponował im pójście do specjalisty w takich sprawach. Kilka tygodni później, gdy Mel była już zdrowa postanowiły odwiedzić innego lekarza. Pech tak chciał, że była okropnie długa kolejka. Po długim czasie był czas na ich kolej. Od razu, gdy weszły do gabinetu, to od razu mama jednorożca zaczęła mówić o tym wszystkim. Lekarz, a raczej lekarka rozpoczęła badać lewe kopyto. Po chwili stwierdziła, iż to był ganglion http://medical.cdn.patient.co.uk/images/352.jpg Tak to mniej więcej wyglądało, jednak u mnie było troszkę większe oraz powiedziała, że jest on bardzo duży i trzeba go natychmiastowo usunąć operacyjnie pod znieczuleniem całkowitym. W lutym 2013 roku klacz pojechała do szpitala o godzinie 6:00. Jeszcze przed zabiegiem usunięcia tej galaretowatej guli, miała wkłuty wenflon w prawe kopyto. Najgorsze było we wszystkim to, że musiała przyjechać tutaj naczczo. Niestety, gdy to ona miała już być zabrana na blok operacyjny, przed nią zawieziono młodego ogiera, który miał uszkodzone jelita. O godzinie 11:30 została już przywieziona na salę operacyjną. Zabieg trwał godzinę. Po zawiezieniu jej do sali pooperacyjnej podano klaczy kroplówki. Swoje pierwsze po operacji jedzenie zjadła dopiero o godzinie 17:00. Stwierdzono, że Mela była zdrowa i mogła spokojnie wrócić do domu. Prawdopodobnie w 10% jest możliwość, że może to się pojawić ponownie. 'Zdrada' Była wtedy lekcja WF-u. Wszystkie klacze ustawiły się w kółko i grały w siatkówkę. Mel ta gra nie za bardzo wychodziła, więc większość jej rówieśnic miało do niej pretensje i wygoniły ją z kółeczka, by te mogły sobie spokojnie grać bez "tej niezdary". Jednorożka była trochę zdenerowana, przecież nie każdy jest doskonały, prawda? Postanowiła podejść do Pauliny, która również, jak ona nie była dobra w tej grze. Obie klacze rozmawiły sobie na temat tych pretensji kucyków do nich. W czsie tych pogaduszek, Tetris dowiedziała się, że połowa klaczy z kółka ją obrażały oraz obgadywały, co większość rzeczy, które kuce opowiadały były bzdurami wyssanymi z kopyta. Jedynymi rzeczami, o których klacz się dowiedziała było to, że zwymiotowała do stawu, nad którym często się spotykały klacze, które ją obrażały. Paulina nie chciała więcej mówić Mel, ponieważ większość rzeczy była zbyt okropna i wulgarna dla niej. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że obrażały ją jej najlepsze przyjaciółki. A, że Terasmiekka była wtedy naprawdę przewrażliwionym kucykiem, załamała się tym powodem oraz poczuła się zdradzona. Jeszcze okropniejsze był fakt, że większość klaczy przyjaźni się z nią tylko dlatego, by dorosłe kucyki nie narzekały, że Mel jest samotna, a tak naprawdę chciały tylko patrzeć, jak "ta debilka" im wierzy w każde ich słowo, jak daje sobie wchodzić na głowę oraz chciały ją tylko wykorzystać. Wykorzystały to, że przez dwa lata była ich popychadłem. Po zakończeniu piątej klasy, jednorożka obiecała sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie im ufać, nawet jakby jej wybaczyła za swoje zachowanie. Stała się również bardziej pesymistyczna oraz nostalgiczna. 'Nowy członek rodziny' Pierwsza połowa drubiego miesiąca wakacji. Melly siedziała w swoim pokoju i surfowała po Ponynecie. Rodzice zawołali klacz, by ta przyszła do ich pokoju. Tetris postanowiła pójść do sypialni rodziców. Tam dostała pudełeczko lodów z sosem truskawkowwym, jednak to nie był koniec. Matka jej oświadczyła, iż jest w ciąży. Jej reakcja- na początku wzięła to za dowcip, ale później zaczęła płakać. Ona przecież była najmłodszym członkiem rodziny, a teraz na jej miejsce wejdzie jakiś za przeproszeniem "smrodek". Poczuła się bardzo zazdrosna. Zaczynał się więc zbliżać termin porodu. Jednorożka była bardzo zestresowana. Jej matka już była w szpitalu. Gdy weszła do szpitala, zobaczyła tam małego kucyka ziemskiego z niebieską sierścią oraz blond kręconą grzywką. Nadal nie mogła się z tym faktem, że do jej domu zawita nowy kucyk, oswoić. Nowo narodzony ogier wabił się Bart. Najlepsze było to, że to Tera wymyśliła to imię dla niego. Poczuła się trochę zaszczycona. W chwili obecnej jej relacje z Bartem stają się coraz lepsze. 'Zdobycie znaczka' Na lekcji religii zamiast słuchać tego, co mówiła nauczycielka, to wyrwała kartkę w kratkę z zeszytu od matematyki oraz długopis i zaczęła coś z nudów rysować. Rysunkiem był wielo-kolorowy kot z przeróżnymi dodatkami. Bardzo dużo kucyków się zachwyciło rysunkiem Mel. W czasie powrotu do domu poczuła dziwne swędzenie w okolicach swojego gładkiego boczku, więc ostanowiła się podrapać i po chwili stwierdziła, że ją tylko komar ugryzł, gdyż miejsce, w którym się drapała stało się czerwone oraz można było zobaczyć nieszczęsne ukąszenie owada. Następnie jej kotka bardzo szybko wbiegła do domu i zaczęła jeść swoje jedzenie z niebieskiej miseczki. Później, gdy już się najadła, stała niczym pies pod drzwiami, by móc ją wypuścić na dwór. Klacz wypuściła kota i poszła do swojego pokoju. Klacz zanim odrobiła swoją pracę domową zachciała ponownie narysować kota. Tak rysowała i rysowała, aż jej kopyta zaczęły boleć od wykonywanej przez Mel czynności. Jednoroża wcale nie żałowała tego, ponieważ rysunek był naprawdę piękny. Kot przedstawiony na nim wyglądał niczym żywy (pomimo że obrazek był czarno-biały). Miał on umaszczenie podobne od tego co miał kot Melly, lecz znacznie się różnił. Klaczka ponownie poczuła dziwne swędzenie. Tym razem to nie było kolejne ukąszenie komara, który latał po jej pokoju, nie nie. To była ta wspaniała chwila, o tak! Mel dostała swój uroczy znaczek. Była to biała głowa kota. Jej przeznaczeniem były właśnie koty. 'Znaczenie znaczka' Jej znaczek oznacza, że ma ogromny talent do rysowania kotów. Pokazuje on również, że w ciągu całego swojego życia była z charakteru bardzo podobna do tych zwierząt. 'Pierwszy najważniejszy sprawdzian w jej życiu' Był to sprawdzian szóstoklasisty. Wszystko rozpoczęło się dnia 1 kwietnia. Niestety w tym dniu klaczę złapał okropny katar. Postanowiła jeszcze przed pójściem do szkoły wstąpić do sklepu, by kupić sobie chusteczki higieniczne. Po zakupie przedmiotu wstąpiła już do szkoły. Zmieniła swoje buty na trampki szkolne, ponieważ nie wolno było chodzić po szkole w nie zmienionym obuwiu, a panie woźne bardzo się tego czepiały. Następnie jedna z jej koleżanek zapytała czy wszyscy mieli ze sobą legitymację szkolną. Mel zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie, którą wzięła ze sobą do szkoły. Okazało się, że ona nie wzięła ze sobą legitymacji! Zaczęła panikować, nie wiedziała co robić. Wszyscy jej poradzili, by pobiegła szybko do domu po nią. Ta posłuchała się porady znajomych. Biegła najszybciej, jak mogła, byleby się nie spóźnić na sprawdzian. Na czałe szczęście jeszcze zdążyła na końcówkę przerwy. BGdy zadzwonił dzwonek oznaczający zakończenie przerwy, to wszyscy pokazując swoje legitymacje weszli do sali, w której pisali test. Najgorsze we wszystkim było, że przez nadmiar stresu oraz męczące przeziębienie Mela nie mogła się skupić. Po zakończeniu sprawdzianu, ona wraz z koleżankami wybrały się do pizzerii, by uczcić napisanie testu, jednak jeszcze podszedł do Mel ogier i ochrzanił ją za to, że nie mógł się skupić przez jej katar. A co miała Tetris zrobić? Przecież nie mogła użyć magii i wyzdrowić się specjalnie dla niego, prawda? Gdyby to on miał katar, to byłoby tak samo! Klacz chciała mu przywalić, jednak zignorowała zaczepkę kucyka, gdyż nie chciała się zniżać do jego poziomu. Niestety z sprawdzianu zdobyła tylko 22pkt. na 40, jednak to była wina wymienionych wyżej czynników, ale klacz się tym nie przejęła, bo ten test nie wlicza się w średnią. 'Zakończenie podstwówki' Był to czas, w którym Mel musiała się pożegnać ze swoimi znajomymi. Nie było to łatwe zadanie. Jednak, by każdy kucyk kończący szkołę mógł to miło zapamiętać zoorganizowano specjalne przedstawienie, na którym zaprezentowano typowy szkolny dzień za pomocą pantomimy. Mel w tym teatrzyku grała nauczycielkę od języka angileskiego, co jej dość dobrze poszło. Wszystkich najbardziej rozśmieszyły sceny lekcji przyrody, gdzie klacz, która była przyrodniczką zapytała się ucznia, co wie na temat owadów i anatomii kucyków. W tle leciała piosenka "Biedroneczki są w kropeczki" Katarzyny Sobczyk, "Pszczółka Maja sobie lata" Akcentu oraz "Baśka" '''autorstwa '''Wilków. Najlepszą jednak sceną była lekcja muzyki, na której pokazano taniec jakiegoś ucznia do piosenki "Ona tańczy dla mnie" Weekendu. Pod koniec uroczystości zakończenia, gdy wszyscy rozeszli się ze swoimi wychowawcami do klas, klasa Mel dostała prezent w postaci albumu ze zdjęciami, gdzie każdy napisał wierszyk lub krótkie opowiadanie o swojej szkole, a w szczególności klasie. Następnego dnia każdy przyszedł ponownie do szkoły, by odebrać tylko wyniki sprawdzianu, świadectwa i karty zdrowia. Na całe szczęście do gimnazjum idą z Melą jej dwie przyjaciółki: Aggie '''i '''Paulina. 'Rozpoczęcie Gimby xd Gimnazjum' Tego szarego dnia klacz miała rozpoczynać rok szkolny...Ale już w Gimnazjum. O godzinie 9:30 musiała wstać, gdyż rozpoczęcie miało się zacząć o 10:00. Troszkę się stresowała...Nowe znajomości, nauczyciele, przecież nie wiedziałaby czy trafiłaby do klasy dobrej czy złej. O godzinie 9:50 była już ze swoją matką w budynku. Rozpoczęcie roku nie różniło się zbytnio od tych z podstawówki. Przemowa dyrekcji szkolnej, poczet sztandarowy, przedstawienie nauczycieli itp. Przed zakończeniem uroczystości puszczono na projektorze prezentację, na której nowo przyjęte do gimnazjum kucyki mogły zobaczeć jak wyglądają sale od poszczególnych przedmiotów, wycieczki i tym podobne rzeczy. W tle leciała jakaś piosenka, jednak klacz zapomniała jak ona się nazywa. Na koniec wszystkie klasy rozeszły się do swoich sal razem wychowawcami. Melly trafiła do klasy francusko-angielskiej "B'". Była z tego powodu szczęśliwa, bo w poprzeniej szkole również była w "'B". Klasa składała się z 26 kucyków (20 klaczy i 6 ogierów). Wychowawczynią jest klacz kucyka ziemnego Margaret, która uczy lekcji historii. Każdy z uczniów dostał plan lekcji i po krótkim przedstawieniu się nauczycielki kucyki mogły wrócić spokojnie do domów. Klacz jednak nie chciała od razu wrocić z mamą do domu, więc poszła z Aggie oraz kilkoma koleżankami ze starej szkoły na pobliski plac zabaw. W czasie drogi na placyk rozmawiały o tym, jak to jest być w nowej szkole, jakich języków poza angielskim, czy podobają im się ogierzy o raz wielu innych tego typu rzeczach. Jedna z jej koleżanek- Constance pochwaliła się, iż w swojej szkole uczy się rosyjskiego. Mel jej troszeczkę z tego powodu zazdrościła, gdyż również chciała się uczyć tego języka. Po godzinie czasu, Mel postanowiła wrócić do domu, bo zaczęło jej być nudnawo, a jej kopyta ją trochę bolały na zmianę pogody. Jeszcze dziwnym przypadkiem w tej szkole jest 19-sta w dzienniku...W starej również była numerem 19-stym. Gra terenowa Chrzest Barta Noc filmowa Muzyka Klacz przeważnie słucha Rocka, Heavy Metalu oraz Folk Metalu. 'Queen' Jest to pierwszy ulubiony zespół rockowy, który klacz poznała dzięki swojej matce. W czasie, gdy była na Grand Prix Żużlu w Manehattanie, usłyszała piosenkęKucyki na motorach owszem xd We will rock you, co strasznie jej się spodobało, jednak niestety zrobiła sobie kilkuletnią przerwę. W piątej klasie podstawówki przeglądała z nudów Ponynet, gdzie znalazła przepiękną piosenkę Bohemian Rhapsody. Dzięki niej oraz kilku innym ponownie powróciła do słuchania tego zespołu. 'Korpiklaani' Zapoznała się z tym fińskim zespołem 3 miesiące temu. Surfując po Ponynecie znalazła na PonyTubie baaardzo epicką piosenkę. Nazywała się Vodka. Zafascynowała się tą piosenką, jak i zespołem, który ją stworzył. Postanowiła wpisać w wyszukiwarkę hasło: Korpiklaani. Chciała wiedzieć o nim wszystko, więc zaczęła szukać informacje. W czasie słuchania piosenek aż jej się nawet tańczyć zachciało, ale nie umie ;-;.Połączenie ostrych metalowych brzmień i muzyki ludowej było po prostu niesamowitebardziej niesamowite niż Prusy ;o;. W ciągu minionych 3 miesięcy całkowicie się oczarowała się Leśnym Klanem. Jej ulubionymi członkami zespołu są Jonne Järvelä '''oraz '''Kalle "Cane" Savijärvi.' 'Muzyka celtycka' Od niedawna przypadła jej ta muzyka do gustu. 'Lista ulubionych utworów' Korpiklaani: *'Rise' *'Vodka' *'Happy little bozzer' *'Rauta' *'Levan Polkka' *'Beer Beer' *'Keep on galloping' *'Native land' *'Metsamies' *'Let's drink' *'Kohmelo' *'Päät Pois Tai Hirteen' *'Shall we take a turn' *'Surma' *'Uniaika' *'Tervaskanto' *'Tuoppi Olutta' *'Tuli kokko' *'Gods on fire' *'With trees' Queen: *'We will rock you' *'I want it all' *'Who wants to live forever' *'One vision' *'We are the champions ' *'Bohemian Rhapsody' *'A kind of magic' *'You're my best friend' *'The show must go on' *'Too much love will kill you' *'Radio GaGa' *'Let me live' *'Bicycle race' *'Another one bites the dust' *'Crazy little thing called love' *'Don't stop me now' The Rolling Stones: *'Doom and gloom' *'Dandelion' *'(I can't get no) Satisfaction' *'Gimme Shelter' *'Brown Sugar' *'Shine a light' The Beatles *'Helter Skelter' *'Back in the USRR' *'Let it be' Adrian von Zielger *'A Celtic lore' *'Gaelic Earth' *'Legend' *'Land of the free' *'Prophecy' AC/DC *'Thunder struck' *'Back in black' *'Highway to hell' *'Hells bells' *'Rock N Roll train' *'TNT' *'The 'Razors Edge Nightwish *'Nemo' *'Devil and the deep dark ocean' *'FantasMic' *'The poet and the pendulum' *'The Pharaoh sails to orion' *'Bye bye beautiful' Jest ich więcej, ale wymieniać mi się nie chce~ Co lubi, a czego nie lubi Lubi: *'Koty'. Po prostu wielbi te przeurocze stworzenia. Są takie puchate, słodkie i z charakteru bardzo do niej podobne. Uważa, że są lepszymi i bardziej kochanymi pupilami niż psy. *'Język polski' *'Język angielski' *'Lody' Jej ulubione to: miętowe, kokosowe, czekoladowe truskawkowe, pierniczkowe, kawowe, waniliowe oraz wiele innych. *'Psy' *'Szczury' *'Żaby' Zawsze ją te malutkie płazy rozśmieszały. A jednak to żaby są naprawdę magiczne .o. *'Królową Chrysalis' Nie lubi: *'Matematyki' *'Swagu i Yolo' Nie lubi tych dwóch powiedzonek. Uważa je za zwykłe kretyństwo i nie nadużywa ich jak większości kucyków w jej wieku. *'Niektórych małych źreabków ' Melę wnerwiają czasem małe źrebaki. Głównie takie, które są rozpieszczane do bólu i te, które zachowują się niegrzecznie wobec starszych od nich kucyków, denerwujące je specjalnie, dla zabawy, a potem na skargę do rodziców, "że to niby starszy mu coś zrobił, a on to aniołek". Takie jej po prostu żyć nie dają. Denerwują ją również teksty typu: "Gratuluję Wam źrebaczka!", a na przykład starsze rodzeństwo nowonarodzonego kucyka jest najzwyczajniej ignorowane. *'Współczesnych piosenek' Nienawidzi ich. Uważa, że teraźniejsza muzyka niczego nie uczy poza szpanowaniem. Jedynym o czym jest w czasie obecnym śpiewanie w piosenkach to miłość, imprezowanie, kasa i jak już powyżej wymienione "lansowanie". Jeżeli Mel ma być szczera, to od razu się przyznaje, że w młodszych latach swojego nudnego, jak flaczyska z olejcem życia słuchała tego dziadostwa, jednak po wielu latach słuchania tej muzyki stwierdziła, iż wszystkie są dosłownie takie same, nieważne jaki to zespół/piosenkarz/piosekarka. Z tego powodu zmieniła postanowiła przeszukać świat muzyki w coś bardziej "przekazowego". 'Zainteresowania 'Rysowanie' Już od najmłodszych lat uwielbiała rysować, czego stale się uczy. Najbardziej lubi rysować kucyki oraz koty. Najczęściej tworzy swoje rysunki na kartkach papieru, ponieważ na komputerze twierdzi, iż są brzydsze niż te, które są rysowane na papierze. 'Pisanie' Od nie dawna zaczęła lubic pisanie. Często pisze różne opowiadania oraz zwykłe lub białe wiersze nawet, po mimo że jej to w ogóle nie wychodzi. Umiejętności oraz anty-umiejętności Umiejętności *'Rysowanie' *'Pół na pół śpiewanie' *'Joga' *'Opieka nad źrebakami' *'Magia' *'Ogrodnictwo' *'Pływanie' Anty-umiejętności *'Taniec' *'Siatkówka' *'Piłka kopytna' *'Pisanie wierszy rymowanych' Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele i znajomi' Ktoś chętny? Haha, nie xd. Pod warunkiem jak omówi się historię poznania! Cytaty *''";-;"'' *''"Buzię widzę! Twarz widzę!!! Buzię!!!!"'' -eeee xd *''"Wiesz co? Uważasz, że jesteś taka wielka, wspaniała i wszechpotężna niczym Trixie Lulamoon? Mylisz się skarbie!!! Ty jesteś tylko #$!@#& śmieciem tego społeczeństwa! Wszyscy tak naprawdę cię nienawidzą. Życzę Ci, byś umarła w ogromnej i bolesnej męce!!!"'' -Czyli co by chciała powiedzieć Marcie prosto w oczy, jednak niestety nie jest w stanie tego powiedzieć, bo jest zbyt strachliwa. *''"Czasem tak chciałabym uciec i zostawić tak wszystko i wszystkich...."'' *''"Co wy widzicie uroczego w tych małych, niegrzecznych źrebakach? Ja się pytam, co?"'' *''"O nie znowu ta nieszczęsna siatkówka."'' -Czyli zdanie klaczy na temat tego zacnego sportu. *''"Ło Matko! Co to będzie, co to będzie!'' -Mel taka zszokowana. *''"Wszyscy umrzemy"'' -Często to powtarza. *''"Nazywam się Mel, ale możesz mi mówić Samuel."'' -Jakby ktoś się jej spytał jak ma na imię xd. *''"Ju, je mo, znaczy się m'appelle Mel, już mi się język plącze.'' *''"Bart! Zostaw to natychmiast!!" *" Ciekawostki *Jest uzależniona od emotikon: ";-;" "xd: ":c" "c:" i '':3 *Nie dostała padaczki i nie zabiła się od oryginalnego Lavnder Town Theme. hyhy musiałam...Choć nie wiem czy to oryginał, ale cii xd * Nie lubi emotikony "xD". *Jej sierść pachnie owocami (głównie brzoskwiniami). *Uwielbia Pokemony. *Gdyby była krajem, to byłaby Włochami Południowymi.Łączy nas jedno: Zrzędliwość *A gdyby byłaby zwierzęciem, to kotem domowym, a jeżeli chodzi o rasę, no to perski. *Ma śmiech podobny do śmiechu''' Jolanty ze '''"Świata Według Kiepskich". Jednak czasem, gdy dostanie napadu głupawki, to brzmi on trochę, jak odgłosy, które wydaje foka. *Pragnie tak, jak Magiczna Trójka uratować Ekfestrje pszet słitaśnymi alikołnami. *Bardzo lubi białą czekoladę. *Miała się urodzić 22 marca. *Jej oczy w nocy są zielono-ciemno-szare. To prawda. *Jest w 97,5 % odzwierciedleniem autorki. *Miała kiedyś konto na PonyBooku, jednak po zobaczeniu profilów jej kolegów i koleżanek z dawnej szkoły postanowiła je usunąć. Nie chce jej się tworzyć go ponownie, gdyż w chwili obecnej uważa, że jest to zwykłą głupotką. OCH NIE! CAŁA GIMBAZA W ZAŁAMCE, BO JEDNA DZIEWCZYNA NIE MA FEJSBUCZKA!!!1111ONEONEJEDENJEDEN *Nie lubi tego, kiedy jakiś kucyk nadużywa sylaby -eł, -ełka (np. telefoneł, bluzełka itp.). Sama kiedyś tego używałam, ale to mi się już znudziło i jest troszeczkę denerwujące ._. *Jara się Alaską niczym przeciętny gimbazjalista liczbą 69 xd. *Nie lubi gry "Minecraft". Prosiłabym ślicznie abyście nie hejtowali mnie w komentarzach, dziękuję ._.